you will be mine
by LAUREL363
Summary: A la fin de la saison 2, Stefan a suivi Klaus, mais ils sont restés à Mystic Falls. Elena quant à elle fera tout le sauver, mais c'est sans compter Damon...que dire, Damon, son ami, son allié et pourtant son contraire. Le jeune homme la fascinait de plus en plus et faisait naitre en elle des sentiments de plus en plus inavouables...
1. Chapter 1

Assise dans le canapé dans le salon des Salvatore Elena ruminait sur ce constat, mais que c'était il donc passé pour que Damon prenne une telle importance dans sa vie ? Certes il avait toujours été là pour elle, et plus encore depuis que Stefan n'était plus à ses cotés, et il était clair que l'attirance autant sentimentale que physique envers lui devenait de plus en plus difficile à nier. Cet ambigu sentiment à la fois de crainte et d'envie était de plus en plus présent.

Se laissant aller à ses pensées, elle imagina les mains de Damon autour de ses hanches, ses yeux profondément bleus plongés dans les siens. Elle réva de son souffle dans le creux de son cou, de ses levres chaudes sur les siennes, la respiration de la jeune fille s'accelera peu a peu, se sentir à la merci de Damon devait etre si bon...

- [i]Désolé de t'interrompre dans tes songes Princesse[/i], lanca Damon à la volée en entrant soudain dans la pièce, [i]et vu la couleur de tes joues, je suppose que tu faisais un rêve torride dont j'étais le héros,[/i] lui dit il avec un sourire narquois

- [i]N'importe quoi[/i], lui répondit la jeune fille les joues empourprées, ne [i]prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Damon [/i]

- [i]Mes réves deviendront la réalité Elena, inéluctablement[/i] murmura le vampire en s'approchant doucement d'elle

Contrairement à elle, Damon assumait pleinement ses sentiments et son attirance pour Elena, et ne cachait nullement son intention de la séduire. Damon partait du principe que Stefan en suivant Klaus avait abandonné Elena et par conséquence que celle derniere était libre désormais.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille était loyale et toujours amoureuse de son Stefan, et n'avait pas renoncé à la ramener à la raison, à tous les prix...

- [i]Arrete ton petit jeu Damon et aide moi a trouver un plan pour ce soir, Stefan et Klaus seront au Mystic Grill, il faut que je lui parle, il faut que j'essaye encore de le raisonner[/i].

Damon restait silencieux, cette idée qu' Elena se retrouve face à Klaus et Stefan ne lui plaisait pas, Stefan était devenu imprévisible ces derniers temps, et Damon craignait pour sa belle. Malgré tout, il voulait également qu'elle réalise que Stefan n'etait plus celui qu'elle aimait, car c'était seulement à ce prix là qu'elle viendrait à lui de son plein gré.

Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de profiter de sa peine et de son désarroi, mais il était plus exigeant, il voulait que ce soit elle qui vienne à lui, qu'elle le réclame de tout son corps et toute de son âme...mais c'est lui qui déciderait du moment exact ou il la ferait céder.

- [i]Ne t'inquiete pas, reprit elle, Tyler, Caroline, Matt et Bonnie seront là au cas ou ca tournerait mal[/i]

- [i]Génial lanca l'ainé des Salvatore, un toutou, un bébé vampire, un humain et une apprentie sorciere, c'est sur que Klaus à du souci à se faire avec tout ca ! Je la sens pas cette soirée Elena, restont là, on a mieux à faire [/i]lui lanca t'il avec un clin d'oeil grivois.

Elena soupira, flattée mais agacée à la fois, il ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait tout tenter, elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets, et puis elle était sure que Stefan ne pouvait l'avoir oublié aussi facilement, ils avaient vecu un pur amour, si doux, si paisible, il n'avait pas pu tout balayer comme ca. Sa décision était prise, avec ou sans Damon elle irait au Mytic Grill ce soir..

Mystic Grill :

Dans la pénombre du Myctic Grill, Stefan était attablé autour d'un bourbon, Klaus à coté de lui parlait au téléphone. Tous deux étaient vétus d'un jean ajusté et d'un chemise de bonne facture, révélant une musculature féline. Ils auraient facilement pu passer pour deux humains passant une bonne soirée entre amis autour d'un verre. En dévisageant plus attentivement l'un des jeunes hommes, un oeil avisé aurait remarqué la résignation qui se dessinait sur le visage du plus jeune.

- Un de mes hybride a croisé Elena en ville dit Klaus à son compagnon en reposant son téléphone.

- Aucun interet pour moi lui répondit Stefan, promet moi juste que tu respecteras ta part du marché, et que tu ne lui feras aucun mal. Je respecterai la mienne et je te suivrai sans chercher à la revoir

- Tu sais que je n'ai qu'une parole lui répondit Klaus ironiquement.

L'hybride saisit son verre et bu une gorgée d'alcool en réfléchissant. Stefan en capitulant et en respectant sa part du marché s'était finalement révélé un pietre compagnon de route, et en plus lui même s'était privé de sa poche de sang humaine. En définitive, il allait peut être revoir les termes du marché, car la situation devenait ennuyeuse à mourir.

Manoir Salvatore :

Damon sorti de la douche. Le jeune homme enroula une serviette de toilette noire autour de ses reins, et se saisit d'un verre de sang posé sur la table de nuit. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés tout en terminant son verre. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait au sujet d'Elena. La jeune fille aprés avoir accepté, non sans rechigner, de passer la nuit au manoir en raison de l'heure tardive, était finalement alle se coucher aprés avoir renoncé à son plan stupide.

Pris d'un doute mais aussi animé par l'envie de la contempler endormie, Damon se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère où Elena s'était installée, pfff elle aurait quand même été mieux dans la mienne pensa le vampire.

Délicatement, pour ne pas faire grincer les lattes du parquet, il avança doucement vers la porte. Il saisit délicatement la poignée de la porte et la tourna...et ce fut l'explosion de colère, la jeune fille lui avait fait faux bond

- Bordel mais c'est pas vrai, je suis vraiment assez crétin pour l'avoir crue une seule seconde hurla le vampire. De rage il saisit une photo d'Elena et Stefan et la jetta au sol. Et apres on me demandera de faire confiance aux humains tempeta Damon, j'aurais mieux fait de l'attacher dans mon lit !

A une vitesse vampiresque, et toujours en rage, il retourna dans sa chambre, et s'habilla. Il saisit ensuite son téléphone et composa le numéro de Caroline :

- Je sais que vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité aboya t'il a la jeune fille, mais dans le doute, rejoignez moi tout de suite au Mystic Grill toi et ta fine équipe, Eléna a décidé d'aller parler seule à Klaus et Stefan.

Mystic Grill :

Animée d'un volonté d'acier et d'une confiance aveugle en son amour pour Stefan, Eléna poussa la porte du Mystic Grill.

Le bar était rempli de jeunes gens venus se détendre, l'atmosphère était à la fête, les gens étaient joyeux et riaient en sirotant leurs verres.

La jeune fille repéra tout de suite les deux vampires. Ils se détachaient de la foule par leur prestance et leurs beauté. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas sur vers eux.

- Stefan, il faut que je te parle lui dit elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tiens, tiens, ricana Klaus, une tentative de reconquete pathétique jeune fille ?

- Eléna répondit Stefan, je n'ai plus rien à te dire, je ne veux plus te voir. Arrete ca tout de suite et rentre chez toi.

- Je ne te crois pas une seconde, il t'a hypnotisé, je ne peux pas croire tes paroles, rentrons, tu es ma maison, tu es mon foyer, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne vis pas sans toi Stefan, j'essaye de survivre, lui dit la jeune fille qui sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- pfffff tu es ridicule Elena ricana Klaus, tant de guimauve, ca me donne la nausée. Stefan me suivra ou que je décide d'aller, il fera ce que je lui ordonnerai, tu connais le marché, c'est lui ou c'est toi et ton sang qui viendront avec moi.

Klaus se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune fille et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille

- Et puis entre nous, il n'est vraiment pas interessant ton amoureux, il ne m'amuse plus vraiment, je te rends service au fond en le gardant avec moi !

- C'est bon Klaus, s'interposa Stefan, on y va, pas la peine de chercher les ennuis, je crois qu'elle a compris que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle.

Le jeune homme attrappa son blouson en cuir et s'appreta à l'enfiler. C'etait sans compter l'impulsive Elena qui se jeta à son cou dans une tentative désepérée de le retenir auprés d'elle. Ce dernier, puisant dans tout son courage et sa force mentale, la repoussa violemment et la jeune fille s'écroula.

Enfin un peu d'animation pensa Klaus, ca faisait longtemps, c'etait pas super fun, et ca manquait un peu de sang, mais ca prouvait au moins que Stefan réagissait encore. L'hybride s'approcha rapidement d'Elena encore sonnée, tant qu'on y était il pouvait bien boire un peu de son sang, de toute façon la soirée était fichue !

Au moment ou il s'apprétait à planter ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille, le monde se mit à tournoyer autour de lui et il se retrouva violemment projeté au sol.

La foule paniquée devant la bagarre s'était réfugiée à l'extérieur. Quand Klaus se releva, il ne vit plus que Damon le responsable de son vol plané, Bonnie et Caroline.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient volé au secours de leur amie, tentant de la relever et de la faire sortir du bar. Damon quand a lui avait les yeux rougis de colére, et était sur le point de se jeter sur son frère. Klaus s'etait relevé et avait repris son air narquois

- Tu as de la chance, tu m'as eu par surprise dans un instant de faiblesse, mais tu paieras le prix de ton impudence Damon.

- Ne touche plus jamais un cheveux d'Elena riposta ce dernier d'une voix étrangement calme , tu as Stefan, quittez la ville et ne revenez jamais, respecte ta part du marché, pour une fois.

Klaus s'adossa au mur, croisant ses bras sur son torse et faisant mine de réfléchir, et peu à peu un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lévres

- Je vous rend Stefan, il est aussi ennuyeux qu'un jour de pluie, et je m'amuserai beaucoup plus en vous voyant vous battre tous les deux pour le double

- Que veux tu en echange lui répondit Damon méfiant, je n'ai aucune confiance en ta grandeur d'ame, en tout cas si c'est Elena que tu veux tu peux oublier tout de suite.

Le sourire de l'hybride devint de plus en plus franc, et prenant son temps il répondit calmement

- Caroline, c'est Caroline que je veux...


	2. Chapter 2

Elena allongée sur le canapé du salon essayait de se remettre du choc que la réaction de Stefan lui avait causé. Elle nageait en plein brouillard, comment cela avait il pu se produire ?

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa mémoire, sa première rencontre avec lui le jour de la rentrée des classes, le premier baiser echangé sous le porche du manoir des Salvatore, les fous-rire ensemble, tous ses moments de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagé, et l'amour qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux quand il la regardait. Elena suffoquait de douleur en y repensant, et Stefan avait tout balayé d'un revers de main, sans se retourner. En croyant la sauver de Klaus, le vampire l'avait anéantie, certes elle était en vie, mais elle se sentait comme une coquille vide.

- Ma Chérie veux tu que je t'apporte un thé lui demanda gentiment Caroline

L'offre de son amie lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Incapable de répondre, elle secoua la tête en regardant ses amis. Tyler, Jéremy et Matt les avaient rejoins apres que Damon les ait brieffé sur la situation. Tous trois étaient silencieux, ne sachant que dire pour aider la jeune fille. Damon quant à lui faisait les 100 pas dans le salon en essayant de contenir sa colère. Seuls Elena et lui savaient ce que Klaus avaient exigé en échange de la libération de Stefan, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi faire. Elena mesurant leur impuissance se remit à pleurer.

- Allez tout le monde dehors, dit alors Damon, Elena est épuisée et elle a besoin de temps pour accepter ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

Bonnie et Caroline protestèrent vivement, mais voyant qu'effectivement Elena ne réagissait pas, tout le monde obeit à Damon et quitta la maison des Gilbert.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Damon s'approcha de la jeune fille. En la voyant si malheureuse, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait peut etre sous-estimé la force des ses sentiments pour son frère.

- Ma douce, lui dit il doucement, Stefan n'est plus celui que tu aimes et il faudra l'accepter tot ou tard, et le plus tot sera le mieux.

- Arrête Damon, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi il a fait ca, il l'a fait par amour pour moi. J'ai l'espoir qu'il revienne maintenant que Klaus est pret à me le rendre et je m'accrocherai à ca toute ma vie s'il le faut, mais il me reviendra.

- Donc tu sacrifierais Caroline, ta meilleure amie après ce que Stefan à fait s'emporta le vampire, c'est Tyler qui va etre content !

Damon vit sur le visage d'Elena que ses certitudes vacillaient. Cette dernière etait loyale et franche envers ses amis, jamais elle ne donnerait Caroline a Klaus, c'est d'ailleurs cet aspect de sa personnalité qui l'avait attiré.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Damon sanglota la jeune fille

- Je ne sais pas dit le vampire en s'asseyant tout près d'elle

Pour une fois, Damon devait bien se l'avouer, était désemparé. La situation aurait pourtant du être simple finalement, échanger Caroline contre Stefan n'aurait pas du lui poser de problème et encore moins un cas de conscience, après tout en 150 ans il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à ne pas avoir d'états d'âme. Cependant les nouveaux termes du marché que Klaus voulait renegocier ne l'arrangeaient pas vraiment. Stefan revenu dans les parages, Elena se jetterait dans ses bras, et la compétition entre les deux frères reprendrait de plus belle. Et il fallait dire aussi que même si Caroline l'exaspérait la plupart du temps, elle avait un coté touchant et la jeter dans la gueule du loup était quand meme un peu rude.

Sentant Elena s'appuyer contre son épaule, le vampire tourna la tête et ne put s'empecher d'etre attendri par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Elle s'était finalement endormie assise et venait de basculer contre lui. Bougeant doucement pour ne pas la reveiller, il cala la tête de la jeune fille dans le creux de son épaule et se mit à lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.

Ce simple contac fit monter en lui le désir de la conquérir tout en la protégeant. La jeune fille lui faisait penser à un petit animal perdu qui avait besoin d'être apprivoisé et guidé.

Elena toujours endormie se mit à murmurer dans son sommeil "Damon, Damon, Damon..."

- Je suis là mon ange, chuchota le vampire en s'allongeant et en la tenant toujours contre lui, je suis là Elena, pour toi et jamais je ne partirai.

La jeune fille toujours à moitié endormie releva la tête et ses yeux entre ouverts croisèrent ceux de Damon.

- Serre moi fort lui murmura t'elle alors

Il l'enlaça de ses bras et la jeune fille enfouit son visage dans son cou. "Non pas comme ca", pensa t'il, pas parce qu'elle est malheureuse, pas parce qu'elle cherche du réconfort, je la veux parce qu'elle me veut.

Malgré tout, il devait bien reconnaitre que l'occasion était belle, une Elena allanguie, qui se serrait contre lui, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour que le vampire cède à son désir. Presque malgré lui il se retrouva allongé sur elle, la jeune fille avait rejeté ses bras en arrière et dévoilait sa gorge, les yeux mi-clos.

Sur le point de céder, Damon baissa lentement la tête vers le cou si gracile de la jeune fille et sa langue vint caresser la veine palpitante à la base de la gorge offerte. Elena ronronna de plaisir tout en se cambrant davantage. Ce fut trop pour Damon qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps de gouter au fruit défendu. Avec ses crocs, il perca la fine peau de ce cou qui l'attirait tant et aspira le sang si particulier d'Elena qui se mit à gémir doucement.

Les petis cris qu'elle se mit pousser sortirent brutalement le vampire de sa torpeur et il se releva brusquement

- Merci ma douce murmura t'il a la jeune fille a moitié endormie, merci pour ce cadeau que tu viens de m'offrir, mais la prochaine fois que tu m'appartiendras, tu le feras en toute conscience et parce que tu me veux moi. Je ne suis pas un lot de consolation au milieu de ta détresse, je t'enseignerai l'art de se donner entierement, je te ferai mienne Elena...bientôt...et sans retour en arrière

"Rendez vous demain soir chez Damon" Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, et Matt, reçurent le même texto à la même heure, en cette soirée somme toute assez agitée. Tout d'abord surpris car ils avaient quittés Elena seulement quelques heures plus tôt, ils lui répondirent cependant qu'ils seraient tous présent.

**Maison des Gibert :**

- Il faut leur dire Damon, Klaus n'en restera pas là et il faut que Caroline soit au courant qu'il veut l'echanger contre Stefan, elle a le droit de le savoir, pour pouvoir se défendre argumenta Elena

- Bien sur et comme tu sais qu'elle se sacrifiera pour toi Elena, ca arrange bien tes petites affaires, lui dit cyniquement Damon que l'idée de revoir Stefan dans les parages n'enchantait pas vraiment. Et puis il va falloir gérer Tyler aussi, il va devenir incontolable quant il saura que Klaus veut que Caroline le suive, et on a vraiment pas besoin de ca en plus.

Damon et Elena se disputaient depuis plusieurs heures au sujet de Klaus et la jeune fille commencait à se lasser de défendre son point de vue...mais elle préférait encore ça, plutôt que de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Damon plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle rougissait encore de honte de s'etre jetée dans ses bras. Certes elle dormait à moitié mais ca n'excusait pas tout, et ce qui la génait encore plus c'était de s'avouer qu'elle s'était sentie si vivante dans les bras du beau vampire.

**Manoir Salvatore, le lendemain :**

Tous les amis d'Elena étaient assis d'un air interrogateur dans les grands canapés pourpres de la résidence Salvatore. Tous attendaient qu'Elena et Damon se décident à leur expliquer leur présence ici.

A tous les coups ils vont me demander de trouver un sort pour libérer Stefan et pourquoi pas tuer Klaus pendant qu'on y est se dit Bonnie qui commençait à se lasser d'être la "sorcière de service". Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment accepté l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et avait du mal à s'en servir sur commande.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Elena va nous demander de faire pour l'aider se demanda le loyal Matt, mais en tout cas je serai là et elle pourra toujours compter sur moi même si comme me le rappelle souvent ce prétentieux de Damon je ne suis qu'un simpe humain

- Moi je suis là car Elena est mon amie mais je suis lié à Klaus car il est mon créateur, je ne pourrais sans doute pas faire grand chose, mais au moins je pourrais veiller sur Caroline pensa Tyler

- Je soutiendrais toujours Elena pour qu'elle puisse retrouver Stefan, ils méritent d'être heureux, se dit Caroline, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à le récupérer, à moi Klaus ne me fait pas peur.

Elena se leva et vint se placer au milieu de ses amis. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, essayant d'imaginer leur réaction

- Elena... dit Damon

- Okay...A la fin de la bagarre entre Damon et Klaus hier au Mystic Grill, ce fichu hybride est revenu sur les conditions de notre marché.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut cette fois ci la coupa Tyler, il se prend pour le roi du monde ou quoi ? Nous sommes pas ses marionnettes à qui il tire les fils selon son bon vouloir.

- Laissez moi finir de vous expliquer continua Elena, si vous m'interrompez sans arret je ne trouverai pas le courage de...

-Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qu'il veut et que tu es sur le point de nous annoncer que tu vas le rejoindre pour tous nous sauver et blablabla s'emporta Caroline en se levant subitement du canapé, non parce que si c'est le cas...;

- Tais toi Blondie, gronda Damon, ce qu'Elena essaye de vous dire, c'est que c'est toi Caroline que Klaus veut en échange de Stefan.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce mais c'était juste un intermède avant que Tyler ne se laisse emporter par sa colère.

- C'est moi qu'il va avoir en cadeau si il ose ne serait ce que s'approcher de Caroline, et je vous jure qu'il va regretter de m'avoir crée ce minable

Et voilà pensa Damon, on n'arriverait à rien, ce crétin de Tyler n'arrangerait en rien cette situation tendue, s'il continuait à ce comporter comme un jeune chien. Notre seul atout pour récupérer Stefan tout en protégeant Caroline était justement la jeune vampire. Elle était le point faible de l'Originel qui avait montré un attrait certain pour la jolie blonde.

Restait à convaincre Caroline d'aller négocier avec Klaus et la tâche ne serait pas aisée, et a neutraliser cet imbécile de Tyler avant qu'il ne détruise un plan qui déja n'était fameux à la base.

La jeune vampire quant à elle s'était rassise sur le canapé et était immobile, plongée dans ses pensées. Bonnie et Matt s'étaient précipités à ses cotés pour lui assurer qu'ils trouveraient une autre solution mais Caroline restait toujours silencieuse.

A son tour Elena vint s'agenouiller a coté d'elle.

- Caroline, rien ne te force à nous aider et si tu refuses je comprendrais

- Elle n'ira pas, c'est clair dit Tyler en la regardant

- On t'a jamais dit que tu étais fatiguant lui dit Damon d'un air blasé, tu la fermes ou je t'assome et je te balance dans la cave, ca nous fera des vacances.

- Caroline ne les ecoute pas lança le jeune hybride, tu n'as aucune chance contre Klaus, je suis bien placé pour pouvoir te l'assure

- LA FERME TYLER, hurla Damon

- J'écoute votre plan, dit doucement Caroline

-] Le plan reprit Elena c'est que tu ailles chez Klaus reprit Elena et que tu arrives a l'occuper assez longtemps pour qu'on ait le temps d'endormir Stefan avec une seringue de verveine et de le ramener jusqu'ici. Il ne nous suivra pas s'il sait que tu es avec Klaus. Ensuite avec l'aide de Bonnie et d'un sort on le neutralisera, le temps que tu arrives à lui échapper et que tu rentres au manoir. Ici tout le monde est en sécurité, Klaus n'a jamais été invité à entrer.

- Ce n'est pas le plan du siècle, conclut Damon, il y a beaucoup d'incertitudes et de conditions, mais Klaus n'est pas du genre patient, donc difficile de faire mieux en si peu de temps, et puis comme d'habitude, quoi on improvisera, dit il avec un petit sourire en coin pour détende l'atmosphère

Caroline se leva, elle avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude mais son visage respirait le courage, elle balaya la pièce du regard

- J'irai chez Klaus et je ferai ce qu'il voudra...


	3. Chapter 3

**Résidence des Originels :**

Klaus attendait. Pour tromper l'ennui, il s'était enfermé dans son atelier et avait commençé une nouvelle toile. Il avait comme projet de peindre un portrait de chaque membres de sa famille et ce soir il esquissait les premiers traits de Rebekah.

Caroline viendrait elle ou non ? Elle et sa bande de petits copains ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir imaginer un quelconque plan.

Ou alors, elle ne viendrait pas, mais il en doutait car c'est son courage et sa bravoure qui l'avait fasciné en premier chez elle, et il comptait la dessus pour la réussite de ses projets

**Maison des Forbes :**

Caroline contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit sourire tristement. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était habillée pour une soirée entre amis alors qu'elle allait probablement mourir ce soir.

Ses jambes fuselées étaient moulées, dans un jean noir et elle avait chaussé de bottes noires à talons hauts qui lui arrivaient au dessus du genoux. Elle avait enfilé un chemisier rouge cerise très ajusté, revelant ses formes pulpeuses. Ses cheveux étaient noués au sommet de son crane en un chignon lâche d'ou s'echappaient quelques meches. Un long collier de perles noires et des boucles d'oreilles assorties, sublimaient l'ensemble.

A cet instant, elle n'avait pas peur, ce qui lui broyait le coeur, c'etait de quitte Tyler, et ses amis, et ne ne jamais revoir sa mère. Finalement, elle aimait bien sa vie à Mystic Falls, elle s'y sentait bien

- Allez ma fille, pas de sentimentalisme, sinon tu n'arriveras à rien.

C'était en effet par amour pour ses proches, qu'elle avait pris la décision de se sacrifier à Klaus. Cependant, contre sa mort elle négocierait le départ à tout jamais de l'Originel et de toute sa famille de Mystic Falls, avec l'assurance qu'ils n'y reviendraient jamais. Elle paierait de sa vie la tranquilité des ses amis, mais sans regrets car elle estimait que ca en valait la peine.

Elle s'aspergea d'un nuage de parfum, jetta un dernier regard à sa chambre et sortit de cette maison qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

**Manoir Salvatore :**

Tyler et Matt observaient silencieusement Bonnie. La sorcière était assise par terre au milieu du salon. Elle avait placé devant la cheminée huit bougies en cercle et au centre, le dessin que Klaus avait fait de Caroline. Elle connaissait par coeur le sortilège qui lui permettrait de neutraliser Klaus durant 3 minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas l'immobiliser plus longtemps avec ses seuls pouvoirs, et ses ancetres avaient refusé de l'aider à s'en prendre à un Originel. Les esprits des Bennett l'avait mise en garde contre une offensive dirigée vers Klaus car si ce dernier arrivait a canaliser le sort jeté par la sorcière, il pouvait le retourner contre elle en y ajoutant sa propre énergie et cette combinaison des deux forces tuerait la jeune sorcière. Bonnie en était consciente mais avait gardé le secret de peur que ses amis ne tentent de l'empecher.

Damon et Elena de leur cotés étaient postés non loin de la résidence des Mickaelson. Elena attendait Stefan qui avait confirmé qu'il viendrait au rendez vous qu'elle lui avait donné. . Elle avait pretexté vouloir revoir Stefan une derniere fois avant de le laisser partir avec Klaus, et lors d'une dernière embrassade, elle lui planterait la seringue remplie de verveine dans le dos. Damon, surveillait les alentours et devait rester en contact avec leurs amis restés au Manoir. Au moment ou Stefan s'ecroulerait, Damon appelerait Bonnie pour qu'elle lance le sortilège, et à partir de ce moment là, Caroline aurait 3 minutes pour s'enfuir.

Résidence des Originels :

A 20 h précises, le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la résidence.

[i]- Tiens, tiens dit tout haut Klaus, j'avais raison, ma Blonde est très courageuse. [/i]

A vitesse vampirique, il descendit dans le hall d'entrée et ouvri la porte

[i]- Bonsoir Caroline, tu es ravissante ce soir lui dit il en lui ouvrant la porte et je suis ravi de voir que toi et tes amis avaient été raisonnables. Veux tu bien te donner la peine d'entrer ma Chère, dit il en lui tendant la main.[/i]

Caroline n'hésita pas et franchi le seuil de la demeure.

[i]- Klaus commença Caroline en se plantant à quelques centimètres de lui et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'ai besoin de ta parole. Promet moi de jouer franc jeu pour une fois et je serais honnete avec toi également.[/i]

[i]- Il me semblait bien que vous aviez concoté un minable petit plan contre moi. Sais tu que je peux te tuer instantanement et filer boire le sang de la délicieuse Elena sur la champ, on ne fais pas de chantage a un Originel Caroline lui susurra t'il à l'oreille, mais vas y je te dois la politesse au moins de t'écouter en l'honneur de ton courage et ta bravoure. [/i]

[i]- Damon et Elena sont dehors, ils ont rendez vous avec Stefan, vont l'endormir avec de la verveine et le ramener au Manoir. Au même moment, Bonnie fera appel à ses pouvoirs et lancera un sortilege pour te neutraliser et je m'enfuirai. [/i]

Klaus s'éloigna de Caroline mais ne put cacher son amusement. Ils avaient vraiment cru le neutraliser, lui le plus vieux vampire du monde, ca en était presque touchant de naïveté. D'un autre coté, il devait bien reconnaitre que la jeune vampire l'avait bluffé, il admirait sa loyauté envers ses amis et son honneté. Elle méritait vraiment une vie à sa juste mesure plutot que sa petite vie fade aux cotés de ce misérable Tyler.

[i]- Pourquoi me racontes tu tout ca Caroline, je pourrais tous vous tuer dans l'heure qui arrive et fin de l'histoire. [/i]

[i]- Parce que je sais que Bonnie perdra la vie en utilisant ses pouvoirs contre toi, parce que je sais que Stefan n'ira pas au rendez vous d'Elena puisqu'il l'attend ailleurs car j'ai "emprunté" le téléphone d'Elena pour changer le lieu de rendez-vous, parce que je sais que Tyler se sacrifierait pour moi s'il le fallait et parce que je que je veux qu'ils aient tous la vie remplie de joies et d'amour qu'ils méritent, mais sans toi dans les parages. Alors accepte mon offre, delie immédiatemment Stefan de toutes les obligations qui le lient à toi et donne moi ta parole qu'aprés en avoir terminé avec moi tu quitteras Mystic Falls à jamais.[/i]

[i]- Quelle grandeur d'âme lui dit cyniquement Klaus, se sacrifier pour ses amis...tu es une jeune vampire lui murmura t'il en se rapprochant de plus en plus prés d'elle, et d'ici quelques années tu apprendras que l'amitié est un mythe, c'est une chimère Caroline, et personne ne mérite un tel sacrifice termina t'il en lui caressant délicatement la joue...mais c'est ton choix aprés tout alors tu as ma promesse. Je quitterai Mystic Falls quand le moment sera venu.[/i]

L'hybride dû bien se l'avouer, était estomaqué par la bravoure et le culot de Caroline. Depuis 1000 ans, c'était la première fois qu'une jeune femme le touchait autant. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait tremblé tout au long de sa tirade mais que par fierté, elle avait essayé de masquer bravement sa peur, et pour cela elle venait de gagner son respect.

Le coeur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ainsi c'etait donc ainsi qu'on négociait sa propre mort ? Elle espérait que ca serait rapide, qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de réaliser tout ce qu'elle perdait...

Elle envoya un texto a sa mére et a ses amis et rangea son téléphone dans son sac. En relevant la tête, elle regarda Klaus fixement et murmura courageusement

[i]- Je suis à toi Niklaus[/i]

**Manoir Salvatore :**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Damon furieux et ronchonnant :

- Elle est complètement idiote, cette fille est vraiment cinglée

- Que s'est il passé dirent en coeur Bonnie et Matt, ca veut dire quoi ce texto de Caroline qui annonce que le plan est annulé ?

- Ou est elle demanda Tyler d'une voix blanche ?

- Toute le monde se calme, on va vous expliquer répondit lentement Elena

- OU EST CAROLINE ? hurla tyler

- La ferme Tyler dit Damon d'un air menaçant, si tu veux le savoir, ton imbécile de copine à décider de se sacrifier pour nous protéger. Louable comme intention, mais complètement inutile et stupide. Si elle pense que donner sa vie à Klaus suffira à l'arreter, elle se trompe, il n'a ni foi ni loi, une fois qu'il l'aura tuée, il s'en prendra à quelqu'un d'autre

- Ne fais pas de supposition Damon, dit Elena, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, nous avons reçu le même texto que vous, nous n'en savons pas plus

- Arrete Elena, la coupa Damon, tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'ils sont en train de jouer à la belote en se marrant. C'est grave cette fois ci Princesse, continua t'il en regardant tour à tour les jeunes gens

Brusquement Tyler se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je ne peux rien faire tout seul, dit il mais je ne peux pas non plus rester sans rien faire. Klaus a transformé beaucoup de gens et nombreux sont ceux qui lui en veulent, moi aussi je peux lever une armée prête a tuer se monstre, ça me prendra la temps qu'il faudra, mais je réussirai à nous débarrasser de lui, je le tuerai de mes mains pour avoir oser s'en prendre à Caroline.

- Mais c'est quoi cette manie de tous faire son petit plan dans son coin, grinça Damon. Vous facilitez tous la tâche à Klaus à vous dresser seuls contre lui , comme si vous pouviez vraiment faire quelque chose contre lui sans vous faire tuer.

- Damon a raison, répondit Bonnie doucement, on savait que Klaus ne tuerait pas Stefan, il voulait juste un compagnon de route, on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut à Caroline, prednre sa vie, je ne vois que ce que ca lui apporterait. Pour l'instant on ne sait rien, on ne peut rien faire. Je vais retourner à la maison de mes ancêtres et essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Je viens avec toi Bonnie, au moins j'aurai l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile en t'accompagnant dit Matt qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Elena on te dépose chez toi, il faut que tu arrives à te reposer un peu;

**Maison des Gilbert :**

Elena sortit de la salle de bain après s'être douchée. Elle avait revetu un short noir court et un débardeur rose à fines bretelles. Elle était prête pour aller se coucher.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et soudain la tension accumulée durant la soirée retomba, la jeune fille s'effondra en larmes. Elle n'avait plus besoin de faire bonne figure devant ses amis, pouvait se laisser aller.

Un sentiment d'impuissance et d'échec s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait rien deviné des intentions de Caroline, et pourtant elle se disait sa meilleure amie. Une fois de plus, elle était trop préoccupée par Stefan pour faire attention à ses proches, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle roula sur le ventre, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et se remit à pleurer.

Une douce caresse dans le dos la surprit et elle se retourna brusquement.

-Oh Damon, arrête de passer par la fenêtre comme ca, ça devient une habitude ou quoi ! Que fais tu là lui demanda t'elle en s'asseyant.

- Je suis venue m'assurer que tu allais bien Princesse, on ne connait toujours pas les intentions de Klaus, et j'ai de projets avec toi avant qu'il ne te tue lui dit il d'un air taquin en souriant

- Tu te fais du souci pour moi, tu peux le dire franchement lui répondit Elena, je te promets que je ne dirais à personne que ton humanité transpire parfois sous ta carapace répliqua Elena sur le même ton.

Damon se mit à rire doucement et Elena l'imita. Ce petit échange verbal avait fait retomber la pression et Elena se sentait tout d'un coup plus détendue.

- Merci Damon de prendre soin de moi, toutes tes attentions me touchent vaiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi en ce moment.

- C'est avec plaisir Princesse, répondit il d'un air sérieux. Je te l'ai promis, je veillerai toujours sur toi et jamais je ne t'abanndonnerai.

Le beau vampire, dans un geste inattendu saisit soudain le bras de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser au creux de son poignet. Il entendit le coeur de la jeune fille s'emballer malgré elle, et toujours joueur, il se mit à lui mordiller doucement l'avant bras, alternant avec de douces de caresse de la langue, tout en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Un délicieux frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale d'Elena qui posa instinctivement la main sur le torse musclé de Damon.

Tant de douceur au milieu du chaos de cette journée, c'était comme une oasis au milieu du désert, si apaisant. Elena se laissa aller et retira son bras des lèvres du vampire et l'enroula autour de son cou, puis d'un mouvement décidé chercha la bouche du vampire. L'excitation fit céder ses dernières barrieres et elle se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Damon réagit aussitôt, heureux qu'Elena soit à l'initiative de cette étreinte, en la repoussant doucement, forçant la jeune fille à s'allonger sous lui.

D'un mouvement précis, il emprisonna sa tête entre ses deux mains et répondit avec une douce violence à ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Très vite ses mains quittèrent le visage d'Elena pour baisser les fines bretelles de son débardeur. La jeune fille gémissait d'impatience et frémissait à la pensée de ce qui s'apprétait à se passer entre elle et Damon...

Soudain, un souffle se propagea à l'intérieur de la pièce et la fenêtre grinça. Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je vois que je ne vous ai pas manqué dit alors Stefan, nonchalemment appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Maison des Gilbert :**

Elena se releva précipitamment de son lit, prise en faute dans les bras de Damon et réajusta avec précipitation sa tenue. Cependant, elle resta cependant muette à quelques mètres de Stefan, complètement sous le choc de son apparition soudaine. Damon quant à lui se releva doucement, prenant son temps pour reboutonner le dernier bouton de sa chemise

- Eh bien Frérot, c'est quoi cette manie de passer par les fenêtres ? Au moins quand on passe par les portes, ça évite les mauvaises surprises. Enfin, tu connais le proverbe "qui va à la chasse, perd sa place" lança Damon à son frère d'un air narquois.

- Damon dit Elena d'une voix tremblante, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu nous laisses

- Oh non, et rater une fantastique scène de ménage entre vous, je suis déçue Elena...mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, alors je vous souhaite de bonnes retrouvailles et je m'éclipse

Sur ces derniers mots, Damon enjamba la fenêtre et disparu dans la nuit. Il avait fait bonne figure devant son frère, mais en réalité, il se sentait frustré car c'était la première fois qu'Elena faisait le premier pas vers lui et après trois mois d'absence, c'est à ce moment que son frère choisissait de réapparaitre

- Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça la poisse marmonna t'il en se remémorant la scène

D'un autre côté, il gardait le souvenir d'une Elena bouillonnante, réagissant avec ardeur à ses caresses et qui avait répondu passionnément à ses baisers. Il avait toujours su qu'elle avait un tempérament de feu, il suffisait juste de la laisser se révéler, de ne pas l'enfermer dans un cocon douillet comme l'avait fait son frère jusqu'à présent. Damon était sûr qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, après l'avoir embrassé comme elle l'avait fait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au Mystic Grill ou il entra.

- Un verre de ton meilleur bourbon Matt commanda-t-il au jeune serveur

- Tu fêtes quelque chose Damon lui demanda ce dernier

- Oui, une nouvelle partie qui commence lui répondit énigmatiquement le vampire.

**Maison des Benett**

Bonnie avait enfin trouvé le sommeil aux alentours de deux heures du matin. L'escapade avec Matt à la maison de ses ancêtres, n'avait pas été fructueuse, les esprits des sorcières n'avaient rien voulu dire au sujet des Originels, si ce n'est qu'elles ne l'aideraient pas à se dresser contre Klaus

Mille ans auparavant, Esther en transformant ses enfants en vampires grâce à la sorcellerie, avait lié à jamais le destin des sorcières à celui des Originels et les esprits des Bennett craignaient toujours pour l'avenir de leur descendance.

Déçue, Bonnie était rentrée chez elle et s'était couchée, mais le sommeil avait tardé à venir...

Emily Bennett avançait doucement vers la jeune Bonnie et lui prit la main

- Que veux-tu Emily, toi et les tiens vous avez refusé de m'aider, j'ai bien compris qu'en liant nos destinées à celles des Originels, Esther a rendu Klaus invulnérable.

- Seuls les Originels sans âme et sans humanité sont invulnérables lui répondit tranquillement l'Esprit

- Klaus n'a pas de cœur, on ne se débarrassera donc jamais de lui, il n'a ni âme, ni humanité

- En es-tu certaine Jeune Bonnie lui demanda Emily en disparaissant peu à peu

Bonnie se redressa soudain dans son lit, elle était en sueur et avait du mal à sortir de ce rêve qui lui avait paru si réel. Il était assez habituel qu'Emily lui rende visite dans ses songes, mais en général elle était quand même plus explicite. Apparaitre comme ça en rêve à Bonnie, pour lui demander si elle était sure que Klaus était un monstre, c'était un peu fort, évidement qu'elle en était sure !

**Maison des Gilbert**

Après le départ de Damon, Elena avait repris ses esprits

- Oh Stefan, tu es là mon amour. J'ai cru devenir folle pendant ton absence, j'avais si peur de ne jamais te revoir dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Apparemment Damon a su te changer les idées si j'en crois que ce que je viens de voir dit-il tristement en la repoussant doucement

- Mon Dieu si tu savais comme je suis désolée, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai tremblé chaque jour à l'idée que Klaus ne te tue. Damon a toujours été là pour me rassurer et ce soir après l'échec de notre plan pour te récupérer, j'ai dérapé, je sentais si seule et si perdue et Damon...

- As-tu des sentiments pour lui Elena lui demanda t'il tout simplement

La jeune fille hésita un instant de trop

- Okay, j'ai compris Elena poursuivit Stefan, il a toujours voulu faire mieux que moi,, tout me prendre c'est devenu une habitude pour lui, mais ce qui me blesse, c'est que tes sentiments pour moi n'aient pas été assez forts pour lui résister. Malgré tout, je te comprends car tu ne savais pas quand si je reviendrais, et Elena je t'aime tellement que je souhaite le meilleur pour toi, même si ton bonheur passe par Damon.

-Arrête Stefan, je t'aime j'en suis sure, c'est juste que j'ai appris à comprendre Damon et qu'il est bien plus sensible qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraitre, son humanité n'est pas morte, même si c'est ce que tout le monde pense...

- Tu as donc bien des sentiments pour lui alors... murmurèrent le vampire en baissant la tête

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui saisit la main doucement. Elle releva le menton du jeune homme et plongea les yeux dans les siens

- Ce ne sont pas les mêmes que je ressens pour toi Stefan, tu es mon amour, tu es mon foyer, tu es celui qui a réussi à me refaire sourire après la mort de mes parents, et personne ne pourra prendre ta place dans mon cœur mon Amour

- Elena, Damon t'aime je le sais, je l'ai deviné et il ne laissera pas passer sa chance, moi je t'ai abandonné, j'ai suivi Klaus

- Pour me sauver Stefan...

- Oui mais je l'ai fait quand même et je t'ai laissé sans nouvelles. Je t'aime Elena mais la donne a changé ces dernières semaines, je veux que tu sois sure de toi si tu reviens vers moi, je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets lui dit-il en lui prenant la main, et j'ai moi aussi des choix à faire alors laissons-nous du temps.

IL posa ses lèvres sur son front délicatement, enjamba à son tour la fenêtre et s'élança dans la nuit.

**Résidence des Originaux :**

Klaus saisit la main de Caroline pour l'accompagner en direction du canapé. La jeune fille eut un bref moment de recul, mais prit finalement la main de l'Hybride et se laissa guider dans le salon.

- N'ai pas peur de moi mon cœur dit Klaus en la regardant dans les yeux.

Caroline hocha la tête, mais l'angoisse pouvait malgré tout se lire sur son joli visage.

- Me ferais tu le plaisir de partager un verre avec moi, continua t'il en se servant un verre de bourbon et en lui en tendant un,

Tous les gestes du vampire étaient souples et élégants ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune blonde, il aurait pu être séduisant dans un autre contexte

Klaus s'assit à côté d'elle et entama une conversation légère, devisant sur ses voyages autour du monde, comme si de rien n'était

- As-tu déjà visité l'Europe ma Douce, Paris, Rome, Madrid, toutes ces villes regorgent d'œuvres d'art et ont une architecture somptueuse

- Non lui répondit Caroline, j'aurai aimé visiter d'autres pays, mais en venant ici j'ai scellé mon destin sans regrets. Je ne suis pas malheureuse, Klaus, car j'ai aimé et j'ai été aimée et ça c'est mon plus beau trésor Niklaus

L'originel sembla étonné mais se reprit très vite

- L'amour est la sœur de l'amitié, une illusion, une chimère….

- Ne me fais pas un cours sur l'amour Klaus, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu ne peux pas aimer, tu es le Mal

- C'est ainsi que tu me vois alors, comme le Mal reprit l'Originel en souriant et en faisant tourner son verre de bourbon devant ses yeux. Tu penses de moi que je n'ai pas de cœur, pas d'âme c'est ça ?

- Tu as tué Jenna, tu essayes de te servir d'Elena comme de ta banque de sang, tu as contraints Stefan à l'abandonner pour te suivre et tu t'apprêtes à le tuer. Que dois-je en penser Klaus s'emporta la jeune fille cédant sous la tension de cette dernière heure ?

- Quoi ? ? dit le vampire en éclatant de rire, tu penses sincèrement que je veux te tuer ?

L'originel avait du mal à cacher son hilarité

- Je t'aurai fait venir ici juste pour prendre ta vie ? C'est touchant de naïveté mais tu me sous-estimes, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurai fait il y a longtemps et sans te demander ton avis ma Douce, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

Caroline ne réagit pas tout de suite, décontenancée par les paroles du vampire mais retrouva vite ses esprits

- Qu'attends-tu de moi Klaus dit-elle d'un air interrogateur e si naïf que le vampire en fut touché

- Rien que tu ne puisses m'offrir facilement ma Douce susurra t'il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Caroline retint son souffle en s'attendant au pire. Le vampire saisit un mèche de ses boucles blondes et la fit rouler entre ses doigts d'un geste sensuel, puis s'approchant encore un peu il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix envoutante

- Je te demande 48h, Caroline. 48h avec moi ici et à partir de maintenant puis je quitterai Mystic Falls si c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites…..

Maison des Donovan

Elena gara sa voiture dans l'allée des Donovan et en sortit sous une pluie battante. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonna. Quand Matt ouvrit la porte, il vit la jeune fille qui attendait sous le déluge, des larmes qui se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son visage.

-Elena mais que se passe-t-il, ne reste pas là, entre, lui dit-il en finissant d'enfiler un T-shirt

La jeune fille entra dans le hall et resta figée, sans un geste, ni un mot, comme désorientée. Matt inquiet l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à la secouer doucement

-Elena, parle-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire

- Je l'ai perdu, je les ai perdu sanglota la jeune fille, en une soirée, j'ai perdu Caroline, Damon et Stefan

- Je ne comprends rien Elena, calme toi, que viennent faire Damon et Stefan dans l'histoire ?

- Stefan m'a quitté Matt, il m'a dit qu'il avait des choix à faire, qu'il avait besoin de temps….

-Attends, Stefan est revenu ? Mais quand ? Et pourquoi tu me parles de Damon l'interrogea le vampire

Elena se tut….que dire ? Que Stefan l'avait trouvé dans un lit, sur le point de faire l'amour avec Damon. En y repensant, la scène lui paraissait complètement surréaliste

- Ne me dit pas que….Oh non Eléna s'écria Matt qui semblait avoir saisi l'essentiel du problème, ne me dit pas que toi et Damon…

- Si, et Stefan nous a surpris dit-elle en recommençant à sangloter

Un peu décontenancé parce que venait de lui dire son amie, Matt l'emmena dans la cuisine, la fit assoir au comptoir et leur prépara un café en silence.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire, elle aimait tant Stefan, leur amour était si fort et si pur.

Fichu Damon pensa Matt, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de séduire Elena pour faire du mal à son frère, pour lui faire payer ses erreurs du passé, le jeune homme en était sûr. Damon avait dû profiter d'un instant de faiblesse de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait en être autrement, ça lui ressemblait tellement de mettre le bordel dans la vie des gens et le pire c'est qu'il le faisait pour s'amuser, et qu'il aimait ça. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir, une tasse de café dans chaque main, et en posa une devant Elena ?

- Bois, ça va te faire du bien. Ecoute Elena, je suis sûr que la situation va s'arranger, Stefan comprendra, Damon a profité de toi et d'un instant de faiblesse, et si ça se trouve, il t'a même hypnotisé, après tout il en serait capable et….

- Matt il me m'a pas hypnotisé, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, et ne sais plus en j'en suis, se remit à sangloter Elena de plus belle.

Mystic Grill :

Damon enchainait les verres de bourbon, en alternant avec le sang d'une délicieuse blonde accoudée à côté de lui au comptoir du Mystic Grill. Après tout il avait quelque chose à fêter ce soir, et la blondinette s'était quasiment jeté à son cou, pensa t'il en plantant ses crocs délicatement dans la jugulaire de sa voisine.

Cette soirée marquait en effet le retour du frère prodigue et la bataille pour le cœur d'Elena qui reprenait de plus belle, sauf que pendant l'absence de Stefan, on pouvait dire qu'il avait gagné du terrain, pas mal de terrain même. Le vampire releva la tête et s'essuya négligemment les lèvres, puis repoussa la jeune blonde. Hélant le serveur, il recommanda un verre de bourbon qu'il fit tourner doucement devant ses yeux. Quelques heures auparavant, Elena était sur le point de s'offrir à lui et ça c'était une sacrée longueur d'avance car la jeune fille était loyale et honnête et la frivolité ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts. Si elle avait répondu à ses avances, c'est qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, sinon elle l'aurait envoyé balader comme les fois précédentes.

- Ça t'amuse Damon entendit il soudain à côté de lui. Jouer comme ça avec elle juste pour m'atteindre c'est pitoyable, lui dit son frère qui avait silencieusement remplacé sa voisine de comptoir.

Les pas de Stefan l'avaient mené jusqu'au Mystic Grill, car il se doutait que son frère s'y trouverait et il devait avoir une conversation.

-Qui te dit que je joue ? Qui crois-tu qui a veiller sur Elena pendant que tu étais avec Klaus ? Tu reviens comme si rien n'avait changé Stefan, mais ça fait 3 mois, 3 mois que tu t'es tiré en la laissant seule, sans nouvelles alors ne t'attend pas à retrouver la Elena que tu as laissé.

- Je suis parti pour tous protéger de Klaus, tu sais que c'était le deal.

- On aurait trouvé d'autres solutions si tu nous avais parlé au lieu de le suivre sans rien dire à personne explosa Damon. Sais-tu dans quel état j'ai retrouvé Elena après ton départ ? Elle ne voulait plus manger, elle ne voulait plus sortir de son lit Stefan quand elle a compris que tu ne reviendrais pas. Tous les jours je suis allé la voir, tous les jours j'ai essayé de la faire reprendre pied, tous les jours j'ai rusé pour la faire sortir du désespoir dans lequel elle s'était enfermé. Son seul espoir était de te retrouver, alors tous les jours on a échafaudé des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres pour te tirer des griffes de Klaus, parce que c'est la seule chose qui lui donnait envie de vivre, alors ne me dis plus jamais que je joue avec elle Stefan.

Stefan en resta bouche bée. Son frère d'habitude si maître de lui-même, si sarcastique venait bel et bien de péter un plomb

- Tu es amoureux d'elle Damon, dit simplement Stefan en reposant son verre et en regardant fixement son frère.

**MAISON DES BENETT**

La nuit commençait à tomber et dans le salon de sa maison, Bonnie Benett assise par terre en tailleur était plongée dans les grimoires de ses ancêtres depuis le début de l'après-midi. S'il existait un moyen de détruire Klaus elle le trouverait, même si pour cela elle devait en payer le prix fort. La dernière phrase d'Emily la nuit auparavant l'avait fait réfléchir et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que Klaus avait forcément un point faible, sinon l'esprit de la sorcière ne serait pas venue la voir en rêve pour lui suggérer que l'Originel n'était pas invulnérable.

Elle avait passé la moitié de la journée à chercher, à lire, à déchiffrer des sortilèges et jusqu'à maintenant rien elle n'avait rien découvert de vraiment concluant. Le seul sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé concernant les Originels était celui que Greta la sorcière de Klaus avait utilisé pour le transformer en hybride. Les écrits des sorcières mentionnaient bien qu'il existait un moment pour tuer l'Originel, un moment de vulnérabilité comme il s'en était produit un lors du sacrifice, un instant ou le Mal avait quitté son corps, ou son humanité était réapparue, juste avant de disparaitre à jamais, chassée par la puissance des énergies démoniaques des vampires et des loups garous combinées. Et ce seul moment ils l'avaient laissé échapper en faisant confiance à Elijah, qui aurait dû tuer Klaus à cet instant précis et qui les avait trahis en lui sauvant la vie.

Emily avait donc raison, Klaus avait donc bien un point faible, le seul moment où il était vulnérable était l'instant ou son âme originelle ressurgissait, la vraie question était désormais de savoir si l'Hybride avait encore une âme et comment la faire réapparaitre ?

**Résidence des Originels :**

Caroline se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, geste tout à fait inutile pour un vampire, mais qui eut le mérite de la calmer un peu. Elle était enfermée depuis près d'une heure dans la salle de bain de chez Klaus et ne se décidait pas à en sortir.

- 48h, non mais n'importe quoi marmonna t'elle

Elle venait offrir sa vie sur un plateau d'argent au pire, vampire, cruel et sans cœur que la terre n'ai jamais porté et lui l'air de rien lui demandait de passer 48 h avec lui. C'était quand même un peu fort et surtout incompréhensible ! Enfin soupira t'elle, passer un week-end chez Klaus contre son départ définitif de Mystic Falls, ça valait peut être le coup, se dit finalement la jeune fille.

- Caroline, dit soudain Klaus en frappant à la porte de la salle de bains, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune vampire, 48 h, c'est avec moi et non pas enfermée dans mes toilettes !

Caroline ne répondit pas tout de suite car même si quelques minutes auparavant la mission ne lui paraissait pas insurmontable, elle n'en menait quand même pas large

Tout d'un coup la porte vola en éclat et un Klaus tout sourire apparut

- Tu as accepté le deal ma Chère, alors ne compte pas l'honorer dans la salle de bains

- J'arrive répondit Caroline, je voulais juste euh…..me repoudrer le nez

- Ne ment pas ma Douce reprit l'hybride d'un air charmeur, tu as peur, je le sens mais j'ai envie de dire que c'est assez normal non ? Apres tout, je suis Klaus Mikaelson le vampire originel qui n'a ni âme, ni humanité, ni cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui enfin pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes non plus lui rétorqua la jeune vampire

- Ecoute ma belle, ça me fait plaisir qu'on parle de moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire dans une salle de bain lui répondit-il sans s'émouvoir de ses dernières paroles, alors je te donne 5 min pour me rejoindre dans le grand salon

Sur ces derniers mots, le vampire disparu dans un souffle en laissant une Caroline tremblante, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida enfin à aller rejoindre Klaus sans vraiment en savoir plus sur ce que le vampire lui voulait. Elle poussa la porte du salon et poussa un cri d'effroi, tout en se retenant de prendre ses jambes à son cou quand elle comprit ce qu'il s'y préparait.

Une table éclairée par deux chandeliers avait été dressée au milieu de la pièce, un feu brulait dans la cheminée et des notes de musique classique s'égrenaient doucement en bruit de fond

- Oh Mon Dieu, pensa la jolie vampire, un diner en tète a tète avec Klaus, j'aurai mieux aimé qu'il m'arrache la tête toute compte fait.


End file.
